ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Journey to Kinet
Journey to Kinet is the fifth episode of OmniMon. Summary Henry's OmniDex tells him that the third Badge is on Kinet guarded by Helen Wheels. Plot (Henry): It's on KINET? (Mary): Apparently. An OmniDex can't lie. It's programmed to tell the truth. (Henry): How the slimy fuq are we supposed to get there? (Mary): Don't swear. We can contact the Plumbers. (Henry): OmniDex, what are the Plumbers' phone number? (OmniDex): 0000 000 0010. Henry dials the numbers 00000000010 on his phone. (Phone): Hello? This is Rook Blonko of the plumbers. (Henry): Do the Plumbers do space-journeys? (Phone): Yes. Where would you like to go? (Henry): Kinet. I want to go there for an Omnitrix piece. (Phone): New trainer, are we? Ok. There will be a ship arriving at your coordinates in six seconds. SIX SECONDS LATER... There is a ship in front of Mary and Henry. The front door opens. (Rook): I am Rook Blonko and I will be your conductor today. Come in. Mary and Henry walk inside the ship. Several moments later, they are whizzing into space. (Rook): We will arrive on Kinet in 10 minutes. 10 MINUTES LATER... Mary spots a blue-green planet and tells Rook to land on it. (Henry): We're here! OmniDex, in which city is the badge on? (OmniDex): The one that you are currently in. Henry looked across the street and saw the Badge Building. (Henry): Time to get my third badge! Henry walked inside the Badge Building, followed by Rook and Mary. (Helen): You're here for the badge. *hurls Accelerate* Accelerate, use Running Tornado! Helen's Accelerate zoomed round Henry. (Henry): Go, Stinkfly! Use Goo Squirt! Stinkfly blasts Accelerate, binding him to the floor. (Helen): Accelerate, use Rapid Kick! Accelerate's superfast feet ripped the goo, but not all of it. (Rook): Tis very exciting. (Henry): Use Goo Maelstorm! Stinkfly shot goo at Accelerate, and Accelerate was knocked out. '' (Helen): One more round. *hurls Jetray* Jetray, use Manta Jet! ''Jetray flew upwards and sent a blast of electricity at Stinkfly, which hit Stinkfly, and was completely effective, koing him in one go. (Rook): Oh, that was a good one-move win. I just remembered that Electric advantages over Bug. (Henry): Time to use this one. *takes the one from Kevin* OmniMon, I choose you! (Rook): Yes! It's a Metal/Fire type! (Henry): OmniMon, use Fire Slam! The bulky OmniMon stampeded towards the hovering Jetray, jumped, and blew fire out of three grill plates on his face. (OmniDex): Energy OmniMon. This bulky species are the OmniMon of radiators. Battle Stats. Jetray has 5/20 HP. (Helen): Jetray, use Super Speed! (Jetray): JetRAY!!!!!! *zooms at NRG* (Henry): Fire Blast! Go, Energy! Energy blocks Jetray's attack and blasts fire at him, ending the battle. (Helen): And now I give you- A pod crashes into the building. '' (Thomas): And now you give me the badge! *hurls Lodestar* Use 'Electric Blast!' (Tessie): You give him the badge! *hurls Snaroh* Use 'Dark Shadow!' ''A blast of lightning shoots at Helen, which Energy jumps in front of, and redirected at Lodestar, who fainted. Snaroh created a shadow which attacked Energy. '' (Henry): Go, Heatblast! Help Energy! *hurls Heatblast* Energy and Heatblast, use Fire Slam! ''Energy slammed Snaroh, who staggered, then Heatblast knocked ''Snaroh out. '' (Henry): You guys suck. (Helen): Now I give you the badge. The next badge is on Petropia. You got that Rook? (Rook): Certainly, Madam Wheels. Character Debuts *Henry Istana *Mary Hill *Rook Blonko (first appearance) *Helen Wheels (first appearance) *Thomas Loken *Tessifer Loken OmniMon Debuts *Henry's NRG *Henry's Heatblast *Thomas' Lodestar *Tessifer's Snaroh *Helen's Accelerate *Helen's Jetray '' '' Category:Episodes Category:OmniMon